Power Rangers:Legend Of The Hyper Gem
by GalaxyRangerSilver
Summary: An evil galactic overlord named Galvatrous is seeking the legendary Hyper Gem. Only the Power Rangers can stop him! Unfortunatley, they have no idea how.
1. The Legend

Power Rangers:

The Legend Of The Hyper Gem

From the book of Zordon…

The legends tell of a powerful treasure known amongst the galaxy as the Hyper Gem.

It's power is believed to turn even the most weak warrior into the mightiest.

No one knows who created it but most believe it was the same who created the universe.

But of course, the forces of evil wanted it's immense power.

An evil overlord known Galvatrous wanted it's power to conquer the galaxy.

It seemed no one could stop him but one brave warrior known as the Zeo Knight vowed

he would stop Galvatrous with all his might. He challenged the evil overlord for control

of the Hyper Gem. The battle raged long and hard but in the end the Zeo Knight emerged.

However, Galvatrous would not give up. Knowing this, the Zeo Knight threw the gem in

a time warp centuries into the future.

Galvatrous still did not give up though he took his ship and followed the gem into the

time warp. Seeing this, the Zeo Knight followed them both.

And so, the legend continues…


	2. Alleycat Blues

Power Rangers:

The Legend Of The Hyper Gem

Chapter 2:

Alleycat Blues:

Tommy Oliver and T.J. Jarvis Johnson have been best friend s since childhood. Trini Kwan had trained in Martial Arts from a young age and was now an intern at the Angel Grove News Station. Then there's the Alleycat gang. A gang of street smart kids who had spent all of their lives together. Oh, they have parents. But they usually spend most time in their warehouse hangout. Watching TV, playing on their Sega Genesis, eating junk food and dancing to rock'n'roll music. Their names are Ethan James, Cassie Chan, Eric Meyers, Alyssa Enrile, Damon Henderson, Sydney Drew, Kelsey Winslow, and Waldo Brooks.

Tommy and T.J. were walking home from getting the latest video games when Tommy came to a stop. "Yo Tommy why'd you stop?" asked T.J. "I hear something going on down the alley." Tommy explained. "Well I say we just leave it alone." advised T.J. "I'm gonna go find out what it is." Tommy said as he began to walk down the alley. "I got a bad feeling bout' this." said T.J.

The Alleycats were all gathered around Eric in the warehouse as he played his Ninja Turtles game for his Genesis. "Come on Eric get those darn foot soldiers!" shouted Cassie. "I'm tryin' but there's just too many of them!" Eric shouted. Suddenly, Eric's character disappeared from the screen. "Aw shellshock." he said. "You always lose at the Technodrome man." said Ethan. Suddenly, the door opened. Tommy stood there. The Alleycats turned around and looked at him angrily. "Uh…wrong door." he slammed the door and started to run off. "After him!" Ethan shouted. Tommy ran as fast as he could but the Alleycats were fast behind him. "What's wrong with you?" asked T.J. as he ran past him. "Nothing yet but we'll have some problems later, but, we'll find out how it's gonna end when it ends." Tommy said. "What you talking bout Tommy?" asked T.J. "I might have ticked off the Alleycat gang." Tommy explained. "There he is!" shouted Ethan. "Speak of the alleycat." said Tommy. The Alleycats charged at Tommy and T.J. The two did their best to fight back. Tommy attacked Waldo with his best kick. Sydney tried to deliver an uppercut but failed as Tommy gave her a kick. Cassie fought her hardest against T.J. blocking every punch he threw. Finally, T.J. picked up a boxing glove, put his hand in it, and knocked Cassie out. "Just like Rocky." he said. At that moment, Ethan came charging at T.J. knocking him down. "You want some tough guy?" Ethan asked as he held a tight grip on T.J.'s arm. Tommy kicked Ethan from behind in his…well…behind. Ethan let go of T.J.'s arm and turned to face Tommy. But Tommy was right behind him. And Ethan turned around Tommy delivered a hurricane kick which sent him flying into a pile of boxes.

"ENOUGH!" a voice bellowed. Suddenly, a portal opened up and they were sucked in. "The time to fight amongst each other is over." it said. "The time to fight together is here." it told them as they were whisked away through the portal. Tommy didn't know what was going on but he knew it couldn't be good.


	3. Here Comes Trouble

Power Rangers:

The Legend Of The Hyper Gem

Chapter 3:

Here Comes Trouble:

"Alright let's get this report underway." said the cameraman. "You ready Trini?" he asked. "Ready." she replied. "This is Trini Kwan reporting live from the Angel Grove street performers festival." she read off the teleprompter. "The streets are filled with amazing acts." she said enthusiastically. "Everything from the Man With A Million Faces to the Marion Bros. and their fantastic jumping act." she continued. Suddenly, the clouds in the distantance moved in front of the sun blocking it's light. "Well, it's gotten cloudy quite fast." she said. She had a bad feeling in her gut. Suddenly, there was a huge flash and a loud explosion. Trini screamed. The lighting had brought down a gigantic tree. When the smoke disappeared, a strange creature clad in knight's armor with the head of a lion emerged. "Hey, hey, hey!!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs shattering every glass object in the area. "Time to cause some trouble!" he yelled as he formed a red ball of energy from his hands and threw it like a baseball. It brought down an entire building. Trini now knew that this was more than just another street performer.

Meanwhile…

The others had reached the huge cloud palace of the Zeo Knight. "That's Trini!" exclaimed Tommy. "Yes. From I can see your friend is in great danger. The monster Galvatrous has sent is indeed too powerful." the Zeo Knight said. "At least now he is." he continued. "What do you mean by that?" Cassie asked. "I mean I must bring her here." the Zeo Knight. "Why?" asked T.J. "Because…you are all destined to help me rescue the Hyper Gem from the clutches of Galvatrous." the Zeo Knight explained. "This is all too weird." Tommy said in disbelief.

Back on Earth…

Bulk and Skull ran as fast as they could. "What do we do Bulk?" Skull asked. "Run for the bus idiot! The bus!" Bulk shouted as they ran off.

Meanwhile, Trini was trying to figure out what was going on. All she knew was that there was some sort of monster trying to destroy her. But why? Suddenly, she was surrounded by a bright light and was then transported to the cloud palace. "Welcome." the Zeo Knight greeted her. "Who are you and why am I here?" she asked. "Everyone else was asking the same thing." the he said. "You are here for one reason and one reason only. I am from an ancient time. A time where the one known as Glavatrous rules an entire galaxy!" the Zeo Knight explained. "If he is not stopped from gaining the power of the Hyperstone then your planet and the rest of the universe is doomed!" the Zeo Knight said. "Now then," he began as eleven gems came down and into their hands. "With these you shall command a power greater than even Galvatrous's!" the Zeo Knight exclaimed. "The power of the Power Rangers!" he boomed as the gems transformed them into mighty warriors. "Tommy…the red ranger. Trini… the yellow ranger. Cassie…the pink ranger. Damon…the green ranger. Alyssa…the white ranger. Ethan…the silver ranger. T.J…the blue ranger. Sydney…the maroon ranger. Eric…the purple ranger. Waldo…the orange ranger. And Kelsey…the black ranger." he assigned them. "Your first mission as rangers is to defeat the Lion Knight." he commanded. "Let's go team!" Tommy said as they teleported out.


End file.
